hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sniper vs Fang the Sniper Death Battle
Hyper Anon:Alright the Combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Doge & Spongebob:It's time a for a death battle! Doge:My money is on the one with the Sniper. Hyper Anon:Which one? Doge:I'm Joking, I'm going with the RED Sniper. Red Base It was a normal day in the Red Base. The Red team sat at their base. The Blu Base? It was basically another red base because the BLU Team's blood stained it. There was so much blood it was nearly impossible to tell the two bases apart aside from the dead corpses everywhere. The Red Team where all sitting in their base. The Sniper was just sitting there. He could just recall headshotting multiple Members but the best part was completatly liquidifying the BLU engineer's head and having his helmet fall on his neck. But just because The Red team was defeated doesn't mean the RED Tem had to go an Adventure. A death run. Suddenly a portal oppenend up and sucked the entire red team in. The Portal led them to the Special Zone in Sonic Tripple Trouble. Guess the death run was starting. "5,4,3,2,1! Be-" The announcer spoke but was cut off by a gunshot. That served her right for being annoying. I Guess it was time to start. The Scout walked in side the room where the Announcer was watching the RED Team in as well as the control room. All the Scout could make out was a purple streak moving away. Blood was around the Announcer's head and a cork was in her skull. "What the Hell?!" The Scout said. "The announcer has been shot dead!....With a Cork!" "I'll handle the bloody killer mate!" The Sniper said. The RED Soldier went first rocket jumping across the Death Run. As he flew he saw a purple streak running. The Soldier started to steer himself toward it. When he landed the Purple Streak was a purple weasel thing.This was Fang the Sniper. Fang pulled the trigger of a gun pistol and out of the gun came a cork? The Soldier was hit and collasped. The RED Scout and The RED Spy came at Fang. Fang simpy stood on his tail and kicked them sending them both back. Fang began to approach the RED Team. "And Now he's here to F**k us!" The Spy said. His mask was ripped and his face was bleeding. Fang used his tail to jump toward the RED team. The engineer tried to building a sentry but Fang dodged the bullets. With one swip whip Fang was holding the popgun and fired it at the Engineer knocking off his helmet and sending him to the ground. "Doctor What do we do?" The Heavy Weapons guy asked. "I have no Idea!" The Medic answered. Fang switched the Popgun to a Lazer rifle aimed it at the Heavy and Medic and fired 2 shots. Heavy and Medic where given a hole in their stomaches and fell unconsious. Just 3 more left. The Pyro tried to blast fire at Fang but Fang jumped over it with relative ease. With one shot of his popgun Pyro was hit in the mask with a big cork cracking it and spillling blood everywhere. The Pyro fell unconsious. "MMMMMPH!" The Pyro said. As usual. No one not even I knew what the Pyro said. The Demoman pulled out his grenade launcher and fired grenades everywhere. Fang managed to run away in the nick of time as there was a big explosion sending the Demoman flying in the air and slamming him to the ground. The BLU Spy appeared, he was the last of his species after the whole BLU team was wiped out. The RED Team should've checked pulses this time. The BLU Spy and Fang faced off. It was the final battle. Until the BLU Spy felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked to see a blade coming out of his stomach. He can only look behind him and recognize The RED Sniper. The BLU Spy was going to steal The Sniper's kill. Did you really think I would change Fang's Opponent. The RED Sniper pulled out Kukri out of BLU Spy's stomach as The BLU Spy fell over lifeless. The entire RED team was badly wounded and needed to recover. It was the Sniper's destiny to fight the boss.\ Fight! The Sniper attacked first slashing Fang with his Kukri. The Kukri was enough to give Fang a cut on his stomach spilling a drop of blood. It was the beginning already and there was blood? Wow that was fast! Anyway Fang pulled out his popgun. He pulled the trigger and out came out corks. The corks hit The Sniper like a real bullet. The Sniper was given a bruise.With a couple shots Fang was spamming the popgun. Standing on his tail Fang kicked him back. The Sniper was sent flying back. He looked at the obstacles.So many obstacles. So many places to hide. The Sniper jumped behind the nearest obstacle that was so absurb looking I can't even describe it to you. But I'm sure you can get the picture. The Sniper aimed the sniper rifle at Fang's Chest. The Sniper pulled the trigger the bullet leaving a hole in Fang's Chest. Fang pulled out his popgun and blindly shot not knowing where the Red Merc was. The Sniper popped out of nowhere like a FNAF jumpscare holding a bow and arrow. Rearing it back Fang ran around like crazy. Mother of Archie Sonic! The Sniper let loose a stream of arrows which Fang dodged with Ease like a Cat even though he was a weasel. Fang fired multiple corks at The Sniper. The corks bounced off The Sniper. "Time to get serious." Fang smirked behind his well... fang. Fang started spamming Corks. The Sniper started bleeding all over his body. "You Wanker!" The Sniper yelled at Fang as corks came hitting him some more. He needed to think of an idea. Or else he would die. His health was now a dropping 20. Suddenly the Sniper had an idea. He grabbed a Jar full of Yellow Liquid. He threw it. When it made contact. The jar exploded. Shards of glass impaled Fang's face while the yellow liquid covered his eyes. The Liquid better not be what Fang thought it was. One sniff and yep. It's what Fang thought it was. It was piss The Sniper gave a mere smirk and ran away. He used his hiding skills to hide. Fang wiped the broken glass shards from his face as well as the piss. Where did the Sniper go. BANG! BANG! BANG! The Sniper fired multiple shots from his sniper rifle at Fang causing blood to spurt everywhere. The Sniper wasn't done yet he used his huntsman to fire arrows at Fang. And arrow impaled Fang's righthand pinning him to the wall. The poor weasel had to pull a arrow out of his hand. The Weasel was met with a shitton of darts right after his hard work of freeing himself. The Sniper jumped out of his hiding spot and laughed. "Sniping's a good job mate!" Fang used his tail to jump on The Sniper. The Sniper was met with multiple punches to his face causing his face to bleed. Fang used his tail to bounce of the poor Merc. Fang kicked The Sniper away. The Sniper hit a wall. This battle was about to get real. Fang stood on his tail to do a dropkick. The kicked collided the Sniper's stomach. The Sniper simply grabbed Fang's leg and slammed the poor Weasel up and down on the ground. The Sniper threw Fang far away from himself. Fang whipped out a popgun this time firing a big cork. The Cork hit the Sniper in the head knocking his hat off. The Sniper simpy reach downed a put it back on. "Do you only have cork guns? Don't you have real guns?" The Sniper asked. "Sure! I got a real baby!" Fang the Sniper replied pulling out a relover. "She's a relover." The Sniper fired multiple Sniper bullets. Fang simply dodged them. "There's more where that came from!" The Sniper said. He pulled the trigger. Nothing came out. "Actually no I ran out of ammo." The Sniper reloaded his rifle. Time for a real western gun fight. Part 2: Sniper rifle vs Relover. The Sniper aimed his sniper rifle at Fang's head and fired it. A little bit of blood spurted out. Fang was sent flying back. Fang quickly fired at shot from his relover which hit The Sniper's head. Well this was gonna be a hella gun fight Fang disappered due to his speed and ran behind him. The Sniper looked behind him. The Sniper smirked. He can counter that. "See you hell!" Fang said behind The Sniper. Fang pulled the trigger and insted of breaking The Sniper's spine it only broke a tribal shield behind the Sniper's back. "Ha! Wanker!" Sniper exclaimed. Fang needed an idea. He decided to run away! "Hey come back! Bloody Coward!" Sniper exclaimed. Suddenly Fang came back. "Prepare to die partner." Fang said. Fang pulled out a relover and aimed it at the Sniper's head. The Sniper knew he was gone. "Goodbye Bloody Mongrel!" The Sniper said. Fang pulled the trigger but only a flag with the words BANG! came out. Kinda like Peacock. The Flag hit The Sniper's face. "Really mongrel?" The Sniper asked. The Sniper aimed his Sniper Rifle at the Fang's torso. The Sniper fired 4 bullets. Each of the bullets ripped apart all Fang's arms and legs sending blood everywhere. The Sniper wasn't even closed to grossed out. Fang the Sniper's torso hit the ground. He didn't have an arm to hold a gun to shoot the Sniper with. The Sniper fired a bullet which ripped of his tail. Fang was basically a head and a torso. The Sniper wasn't done yet. The Sniper fired a bullet at Fang's head's. With one ripped Fang's head was basically a pool of blood and brain which spilled everywhere. Fang was reduced to a torso leaking blood...and electricity? "Hey over here!" Fang taunted. It turns out that The Sniper only killed a Fang android with blood. Fang tricked him. "You Mongrel!" The Sniper said stealing Gilgamesh's taunt. The Sniper tried to aim his Sniper rifle but found it was gone. "Looking for this?" Fang said in front of him holding it up. The Sniper pulled out a Kukri and stabbed Fang and took the rifle back. "Yeah. Thanks!" The Sniper said. Fang pulled out his relover and fired 4 shots before the Sniper could even aim! The Sniper was covered in blood but he healing. Fang? He ran out of ammo. He tossed the useless relover aside. Now it was time for some sniping. Fang ran away and so did the Sniper. Fang pulled out his Lazer rifle while the Sniper aimed his Sniper Rifle at Fang. Both combatants fired shots. Each missing since neither could see each other. Until The Sniper ran out of bullets. Fang smirked. His lazer rifle didn't run out of bullets. Fang fire a lazer bullets at the Sniper as the lazer bullet impaled his chest. The Sniper had a hole in his chest. He needed to heal this one off. The Sniper fired a shot at the lazer rifle exploding into a mess of metal. "You are worse than my Mum." Fang only had 2 guns left. And one of them was a popgun. Fang pulled out a knife. "Knife fight eh?" The Sniper said pullying out his Kukri. The 2 combatants charged at each other. They engaged in knife fight. Both swinging at each other but the knives blocked. Suddenly Fang reared back a stab but The Sniper blocked it with his Kukri and knocked it out of his hand. Fang didn't have a melee weapon. No weapons up close. "Relax Partner. Just get some rest." Fang pulled out a gun that looked a cross between a gun and a blower. He pulled the trigger. The Sniper was covered in gass. With one wiff of the gass the Sniper inhaled the gass and coughed as he passed out due to obnoxious gass fumes. 5 minutes later. The gass wore off. The Sniper woke up as he saw Fang the Sniper holding a popgun. "Time to go to sleep again Partner." Fang pulled out his gass gun and The Sniper pulled out his sydney sleeper and a shot it blowing it up into a mess of...well gass. Suddenly Fang had one last trick up his sleeve. He pressed a button and outcame out a big piece of mech resembling an airbike and a race car. This was Fang's Marvelous Queen. Fang jumped in. Part 3:Sniper rifle vs Marvelous Queen. "Ready for this Mate?" The Sniper asked. "Ready!" Fang replied but the moment he pressed the button. He wasn't ready. Because he couldn't control the damn thing. The thing just swerved uncontrollabley. The Marvelous Queen rammed into The Sniper sending him flying. Sonic the Hedgehog started eating a chillidog watching the battle. Fang drove the Marvelous Queen right at The Sniper. Fang pressed a button causing a missile to come out blowing up the Sniper. The Sniper lay on the ground. Fang grinned. He won K.O.? I tricked you! The Sniper was still alive. But injured. Maybe it was time to give up But then the Sniper thought about his friends All knocked out Giving up would mean not advenging them. No This was not the end The Sniper must win. He had come this far as a merc. The Sniper jumped in the air pulling out a submachine gun. The Sniper fired a stream of bullets. Each of the bullets dented the Marvelous Queen as well as showering Fang with lead. Fang used the drill compartment and jumped on The Sniper. Sniper would have survived getting stabbed by a drill. But the fact that the drill was on was just too much. Blood splattered everywhere as Fang switched to his spring compartment. Fang bounced on the Sniper. A sickening crunch of ribs was heard. The Sniper got up. He was mutilated but he could pull himself together. The Sniper tried to heal from his wounds. Fang the Sniper pressed a button and out came out a missile. The Sniper jumped over the missile and the missile went back to Fang blowing up the Marvelous queen. The Marvelous Queen's paint job was ruined. Fang used the drill compartner and drove over the Sniper. One shot and boom! The Sniper will be a bloody mess. Fang drove the Marvelous Queen down for one last move. Only for the Sniper to dodge it causing it to skewer the ground insted of the Sniper. The Sniper pulled out his Submachine Gun and fired it at the Marvelous Queen. Fang tried to move the Marvelous Queen but it was stuck. Fang quickly transformed the Marvelous Queen into a race car. Fang drove it at the Sniper. Bam! The Sniper was rammed with the Race Car and run over. The Sniper was nearly reduced to rode kill. But he was still alive. His leg was broken but he'll walk it off. The Sniper got up. Fang saw his nearly roadkill opponent get up. Fang drove the Marvelous Queen at The Sniper. With one button out came out an ball. The ball hit the Sniper and oil was sorrounded by The Sniper as he slipped and crashed to the ground. The race car drove at the Sniper. The Sniper had an idea. He pulled out jarate and tossed it at Fang and the race car. The Result. The Marvelous Queen was covered in piss. "NOOOO!" Fang screamed as he was electricuted due to the short circuted race car. The Sniper pulled out his Sniper rifle. Fang pulled out his popgun. The Sniper aimed his Sniper rifle at Fang while Fang already started shooting corks. The Sniper pulled the trigger. From a single shot a hole was in the hood of the car and the engine. Fang tried to move but couldn't. The engine was destroyed. The Second shot popped holes in the tire. The next 10 was enough to do the trick. As the car created miniture explosions that launched bits metal everywhere Fang in the last moments of the car, started to fire shots from his popguns. Corks managed to hit The Sniper. Fang finally managed to charge up one last shot. As Fang fired the gun the Marvelous Queen exploded. The Big cork cracked open the Sniper's head. Bits of metal rained down. The Marvelous Queen was destroyed completely. The Sniper only suffered a slightly damaged skull. Fang the Sniper? All of his popguns where destroyed while he was injured in the explosion. Fang needed to recover. The Sniper wasn't gonna let him. The Sniper pulled out his Kukri and stabbed Fang in his chest, missing Fang's heart. The Sniper ran across the Death run and slammed Fang into nearby wall. Fang was gurgling on his blood. He was defenseless. The Sniper pulled out his Sniper Rifle and aimed it at Fang's head. Fang accepted his fate. "You did good mate." The Sniper said Fang grinned showing his fang. "I hadn't had a fight for 19 years. Good to get back into place partner. You are a worthy gunslinger since you've been able to best me. No one had been able to best me since that blasted blue hedgehog. Guess this is time for me join Ol Shadow and quit my job for bounty and start planting red ferns." "I had never had a fight since I was in the south." The Sniper said. "Well goodbye, Fang, you fought good.." The Sniper pulled the trigger. The result was the bullet tearing through the fur of Fang's face as well as digging through flesh. By the time the bullet got to Fang's skull chunks of Fang's face flew everywhere. The bullet went through Fang's skull and into Fang's brain and as it emerged out Fang's head, Fang's head was obliterated as his head splattered everywhere. Blood and Brain was all over the wall. Fang fell over. Lifeless. The Sniper pulled the Kukri out of Fang's chest. Thoughout the Particles of Fang's destroyed head one could see a smile covered in blood. "Sniping is a good job mate. You where good enough to outmatch it. Shame you had to go." The Sniper said. Suddenly the Sniper looked at himself. Oh he had to heal from that. "Medic!" The Sniper said. "Good to see you beat Fang." The Medic said healing The Sniper with the Syringe gun. K.O.! The Sniper is driving in his camper van while The Soldier buries Fang with his shovel. Doge:Yay! The awesome Merc won! But that hit me in my feels. Hyper Anon:This was close. Both The Sniper and Fang where expert bounty hunters. Fang was actually one of the few characters that can match the TF2 high jumping thing. Fang may have started out with a speed adventage but that was about it. The Sniper outclassed him everywhere else. Doge:Hell he can even handle Fang's speed due to fighting the Scout! And last time we checked the Scout was a bullet dodging fighting machine! Spongebob:The Sniper was stronger able to penetrate the Heavy Weapons Guy. More durable able to tank blows from the most destructive characters such as the Pyro and The Demoman. Doge:Not to mention having more experience due to living his life in a freaking warzone while Fang never really was in a big fight throughout his little games! Poor Fang his unpopularity got the best of him. Hyper Anon:Not that he was unpopular. Also the Sniper was more smart and versatile able to analyze his foes and strategize while Fang is clumsy and isn't much of tactican. Fang's tricking skills may be good but it didn't help that the Sniper was smarter. Also the Sniper had more weapons while Fang only had a few. Hell we didn't even include some of The Sniper's weapons since he didn't even need them. The Sniper had more destructive potential able to penetrate 3 Heavies with one bullet. The Sniper had more skills than Fang due each TF2 class being the best of their gun skills. But Fang's best last resort was the Marvelous Queen which may seem better than anything the Sniper had, remember the Marvelous Queen has a lot of flaws such as being uncontrollable and easy to be blown up. Doge:And The Sniper has a high destructive potential. Put 2 and 2 together and BAM! Destroyed Marvelous Queen! Looks like the Battle Ended with A Fang! Fang had to bite the bullet? You think Fang would beat the Sniper? Lol Scope! Hyper Anon:That's the stuff. The Winner is the Sniper. The Sniper=Winner +Stronger +More experience +Smarter +More Durable +More Weapons +More destructive potential. +More verstile +Better Sniping Skills '-Slower' '-Lesser jumps' Fang the Sniper=Loser +Faster +Guns can harm Sonic +Powerful Tail +Higher Jump +Fought More Powerful Opponents. +Thiefing and trickery where good. +Marvelous Queen is a good last resort. '-But the Marvelous Queen had a lot of Flaws' '-Trickery and stealing is kinda useless against Sniper' '-Outclassed everywhere except speed.' Doge:Next time on Death Battle! Minecraft Roblox 2 Blocky Indie games for little kids. Except their villains Seriously how can games filled with Dark Villains be for kids Anyway 2 main Villains of Minecraft and Roblox clash. Both grew up with a dark backstory and ended up getting their abilties because of that. Herobrine vs Vaktus Epilouge Sonic the Hedgehog raced by the red base and saw Fang's grave. Well that lowers Fang's chance of coming back to Sega. Sonic looked at the grave. One of the best villains he ever fought. Sonic gave a salute and ran off. The Sniper walked up to Fang the Sniper. He started to smile. Another special day at office another kill. Another thing to keep him waiting for next Deathrun.... Untill..... A fatman came out riding a giant mech. This was Dr Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman. "You may have defeated that weasel but let's see if you can defeat me Eggman!" Eggman said. This attracted 8 members of the RED Team. The RED team all grinned as they gathered. Just another day. They charged at the Mech. Category:Death Battles